Mious
Main * wide, but sparsely populated (think Russia, but with only six million people); settlements usually village-sized, a few bigger towns * hard-to-farm soil: livelihood either from hunting/fishing, wild berries and such, or blessings from angels * cold climate; long winters, short summers * culture pretty much uniformly revolving around worshipping one of five gods with unbelievers being shunned from most settlements * there's a lot of variance in how people interpret their faith tho * also surprisingly little interfaith conflict: there's a notion of a Grand Design that each god and their followers contribute equally, with lots of mutual respect * angels are everywhere and look Weird * magic comes from prayer or communing with nature, no actual native wizards * tech level medieval europe-ish * naming schemes arabic/hebrew adjacent Cosmology * five gods, each of whom are on a higher plane of reality and outside linear spacetime and mortal comprehension. they're kinda omniscient and omnipotent except when planeswalkers are involved, and also can't see and manipulate finer details on the mortal plane that well. for this reason and the fact they would break the world if they entered it directly, they use angels (which could be compared to shed skin taking physical form) as proxies # Gusma, God of Creation ('U'BG), responsible for all that comes into existence within Mious. worshippers venerate life and the creative process. usually artists and crafters of various stripes, also midwives. the most advanced "artificers" around (but still relatively undeveloped on an interplanar scale). also some sects are pro-life # Bahet, God of Destruction ('G'WB), responsible for the decay and death of all things. worshippers preach about not fearing death and not interfering with it. they do waste disposal, demolition, recycling, and such (and also might go around assassinating people who they think are overstaying their welcome but shh). don't catch a deadly disease around them they'll stone cold let you die # Sha'Iv, God of Order ('W'UR), responsible for laws of nature and things having defined shapes. worshippers are the closest to organized law beyond like community justice and shit, with mixed success in establishing Mious-wide legislation. they also make for good planners and architects. really anal about things that don't matter (like, say, the wording on fake mtg cards being just right /selfburn) # Ifram, God of Chaos ('R'GU), responsible for people and things being able to change. worshippers make it a point to have zero life plans whatsoever and follow only their own whims. also big artists alongside Gusma people. love to party for literally no reason. never stay longer than two nights in a majority Ifram settlement trust me on this # Ni'Ama, God of Adversity ('B'RW), the odd duck out whose role in the world is to test its strength through causing misery. followers therefore go around inflicting tests of strength and morality on people and trying to break shit to see if it'll last. they also do a lot of mediating between people and settlements. while their part in the Grand Design is recognized by many they also don't get invited to a lot of events * angels come in two flavours # seraphim: stronger but have no free will, being essentially the hands, mouths, and eyes of the gods # cherubim: weaker but have free will. some fulfil the inscrutable will of the gods, some go native * the persistent and partially true belief about the afterlife is that when you die, Ni'Ama decides whether you deserve to be reborn or not, Bahet purifies your soul of its past experiences, Gusma allows the couple who'll be your next parents to become fertile, Sha'Iv transfers your soul to the proper parents, and Ifram grants it the potential to grow and change once again Races * qith: catfolk whose home town got Sodom'd for a noodle incident, now they roam the earth. very often savants in a specific skill or field. fiercely loyal to those who take them in as a cultural trait * devils: an artificial race that you can be transformed into as punishment / indentured servitude by Ni'Ama angels/priests for failing a trial. super strong and can't die of old age but magically compelled to obey orders until deemed as redemption-worthy, at which point a devil becomes their original species again. devil/nondevil children are azra tieflings, with weakened devil perks but full freedom, devil/devil children can't exist Points of Interest * Saghira, "man these gods are shitheads, follow me instead". does a lot of community service and shit with her Big Beefy Arms. some angels avoid her. some attack her. she beats up angels and doesn't afraid of anything. possibly the stronger angels are holding back on her for Gods Work In Mysterious Ways reasons * Bahum: orphan with huge magic powers groomed by Bahetites, communed with Bahet, sparked, decided that their great power comes with great responsibility to preserve planar feng shui across worlds by blowing shit up and killing people, more details on their page * As'Han, prickfox planeswalker who genuinely thinks that the best way to help people around him become stronger is to troll and torment the fuck out of them. more details on his page * The Infinite, the first angel ever created who now thinks of itself as a god in its own right, with the ego that follows. the gods would erase him but he's kinda sorta intertwined with the very fabric of Mious itself, which complicates things Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets Category:FluffyDeathbringer